


故事集：第一个故事

by Nemo1025



Category: RPS, 同人rps, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo1025/pseuds/Nemo1025
Summary: 不懂饭圈。含sp情节。朱白rps，现代娱乐圈AU，含私设请理解，话多慢热，描写废请结合上下文食用，祝愉。





	1. （上）他突然回忆起一些有关他的事儿

关于那个孩子的很多东西他已经记不得了，有意义的无意义的，重要的或者不重要的。毕竟无论是脑容量还是记忆宽度，人类有的都是非常有限的，他也记不得那么多东西。但是但凡他能想起来的，基本上都是非常美好的。

他很喜欢他大笑时候的模样，也许是因为慢慢他就很少见到了，但每次都让他打心底的感觉温暖。他的牙齿非常整齐洁白，像是被精心照料过一样，随着嘴角的咧开会突出它那个模样漂亮的下巴，眼睛也会眯起来，有时还会皱起鼻子，样子怪可爱的。

他甚至都有点忘了第一次见到他时，他略有拘谨却详装轻松的样子。那时他似乎把后背挺得笔直的，瘦的像麻秆一样，带着黑色的压檐帽和黑框眼镜，穿袖子略长的衣服，然后把小手收在里面，活像个唱戏的。然后他就那么，晃晃悠悠的走到他面前，走进他心里。

他伸出手，修长的手指从袖管里露出一个小尖儿，他的仪态很端正，像是受过什么精英训练的样子，他脸上带着非常官方的，疏远又陌生的笑容，他说。

“你好，我是白宇。”

他忘了当时是怎样回复他的，大概也就是握上了他冰凉的手交换了名字，但是当他们各自落座到位置上，看着经纪人开始交换联系方式商量合作细节的时候，他的目光就开始有一搭没一搭的往他身上落了。他看见他低着头戴着耳机，脚上穿着黑色的拖鞋，脚趾头大概随着音乐节奏轻轻的动着。他的手指搭在膝盖上，像是弹钢琴的样子交叠的在破洞裤露出来的膝盖上弹奏着，指头纤细，指尖圆润。

想含在嘴里。

这个想法一出来，他脸就绯红了。他就安静的坐在位置上愣神，绯红的颜色却无缘无故的脖子蔓延到耳尖，助理看到上前递了人一瓶水，准备去找人把房间暖风的温度降下来一些。他出声拦住了，目光落在那个孩子单薄的衣裤和膝盖的破洞里。怎么会有人在这么冷的天还如此不注意自己的身体，他看着人的目光变得严肃起来，刚刚那人活泼轻快的律动，现在在他眼里也变成了一种顽皮。

导演和制作团队慢慢的一个一个坐满了会议室，助理和经纪人退出了房间，今天是略读剧本片段的日子。白宇先落座，伸手翻着厚厚的已有些简单标记的剧本，见他还未落座张口招呼。“龙哥，来来坐我旁边啊，咋俩对戏方便。”

他见白宇热情的模样，戴着黑框眼镜笑起来憨憨的，细眯着的眼睛里却闪烁着狡黠，多像一只小狐狸。

不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇，他拍戏也有很多年了，见过的漂亮孩子数也数不过来，可偏偏就只有他，翩翩的像一片羽毛一般毫不费力就搔在了心上，惹的人心痒。

饰演主要角色的演员三三两两的围了过来，坐在他们两个的周围。他看见白宇还是那样笑着，摇晃着缩在长袖子里的小手跟周围人打招呼。他上半身向前微倾，越过自己和旁边的男演员打招呼，两个人似乎认识并相熟。那人说了点什么惹得他笑得前仰后合，竟越过自己伸手详装着去打他。会议室的塑料椅重心不稳，随着人身体重心的前倾竟跟着向前翘起来。突如其来的失重惹的他惊呼了一下，手竟然下意识的按在他的大腿上扑了个满怀。

他手臂结实的将人搂着，他发誓纯粹是身体下意识的反应。他感觉这人的小手在自己腿上移开，带走了他的重量和温度。他假装慌张的扶稳椅子坐好，伸手上下抚了抚胸口夸张的埋怨收到了惊吓。逗的那个戏弄他的男演大声笑话他，他也不恼，损了他几句就把目光落在了自己身上。

“谢谢龙哥哈哈哈，不然肯定摔个狗吃屎。”他看着自己脸的双眼亮晶晶的，还故意对着自己眨了眨，“龙哥身材不错，挺结实的。”

其实后面的会议他都有点记不清了，大概是平淡的就过去了，工作总在经历的时候觉得繁重疲劳，一旦告一段落就慢慢融化在记忆当中了。但他唯独记得少年不经意像自己扑来时，耳尖带着红，状似无意。他带着好闻的香气，因为自己环抱的姿势，耳后香水的味道就在自己鼻间异常清晰。他小手按在自己腿上，挪走的时候指尖轻轻在腿上划过，感觉非常轻微。

像只自作聪明的小狐狸一样。


	2. 第一个故事（中）他是无意，他是一厢情愿而已

识记，就是第一次见时摸到冰凉柔软的手和他晃晃悠悠的身影；保持，就是之后无数次的拥抱和触摸；重现，就是不论何时看到和他相关的东西，甚至是听到他的名字，身体都不自觉的因为曾经的情绪而发生变化，或是心跳过快身体发热，或是屏住呼吸酸涩难过；这些，都是他关于白宇的，大脑思维活动从而产生记忆的三个阶段。

回想起来，那时大概拍摄过半。剧组的生活忙碌却又枯燥，有人说演员就一定要耐得住等待。是了，大部分的时间大概都是消耗在等待上的。布景需要时间，等；化妆服装需要时间，坐着等；机位设定需要时间，站着等，等等等等。

就像现在，冬天日子短，六点刚过天就擦黑了，可大概还要等两场才到他的夜戏。朱一龙裹着笨重却温暖的棉服窝在折叠小躺椅上，手里翻着仔细标记过的剧本。S城的十二月，天是湿冷的，往骨头缝里钻的寒气。他突然听到不远处走过来两三个人，嘻嘻哈哈的，抬眼看了一下，果然有白宇一个。这人就像个小火苗似的，看着瘦瘦弱弱的精力却好像总也用不完，每次见他都是笑着的，劲儿劲儿的。他此刻正穿着件红色的棉服，戴着个顶上带毛线球的小帽，被身边的人勾着肩膀也不知在说些什么。

他翻剧本的手顿了顿，手指轻轻磨搓了一下页脚。他早该发现，这人大概对谁都是这样的，总是感觉和你十分亲近，却很懂得掌握距离。他跟谁都能开玩笑，非常有分寸的，却让你觉得他对你格外的亲近，让你有一种他只对你不同的错觉。你总觉得他在暗示你，给你机会，让你鼓起勇气，然后又时不时的被泼凉水，告诉你这一切都是你自相情愿。把自己撇的干干净净的，他总是看上去十分无辜的，甚至有时候，你也觉得他无辜，既然是一厢情愿，又怎么能怪他呢。

—————————

“他只有对你的时候才这样吧。”那一次他喝多了酒，絮絮叨叨的把这些情绪都说给了和两人都熟识的一个朋友，结果换来了那人很认真的回答。

“什么意思？”迷迷糊糊的，他抬着眼睛没听懂那人说什么。

“小白啊……你到底懂不懂。”那人摇了摇头就也不再说什么了。他也没再多问，他真的喝醉了，轻微酒精过敏本就不该喝酒的，却为了宣泄的情绪，幼稚的学着他做了伤害身体，只图一时放纵的事。

——————————

“龙哥！琪仔说我的烟被你没收了！快交出来我要憋死了。”白宇扯着嗓子大老远的就蹦跶着走过来。朱一龙把剧本搁在腿上，抬头看着人站在自己面前摇头晃脑。

“我的咖啡呢。”他伸手出来对着人摊开，就见白宇冲自己翻了个白眼，从他棉袄的大口袋里抽出一个结结实实卡在里面的咖啡杯来。

“真行，滚烫的你就揣口袋里，也不怕撒了烫着。”从人手里把咖啡接过来不忘数落一句，这人不算稳当，剧组也不比平时。人多又乱，保不稳就出什么状况。

“那！龙哥的咖啡我可不能弄凉了。”他混不在意的耸耸肩，把搁在角落那个他专属的折叠小躺椅搬过来放在自己边上撑开，躺上去之后因为腿长的原因，两只脚还在椅子边缘晃晃悠悠的。朱一龙不说，就看着他的样子就知道他心情好。

“谢谢你的咖啡。”他把还热着的咖啡放在唇边喝一口，就要把被子插在躺椅扶手上的杯托里。白宇却抢先一步伸手跟他比划一下，不明所以，他有些困惑的看着他。

“就买了一杯，给我喝一口，咋了。”白宇卡巴卡巴眼睛，索要人东西的动作到他这里都好像十分理所应道，反而会让人觉得如果拒绝是多大的罪过。

可朱一龙哪里会跟旁人一样，看都不看他一眼换手将咖啡杯插进离白宇比较远那边的杯托里。举起放在腿上的剧本就开始继续翻了。“你买的你不知道？这是黑咖啡，你的胃不能喝。”

自讨没趣，白宇气呼呼的窝在躺椅上絮絮叨叨的吐槽着这人管的比妈都宽，然后把小手伸进刚刚因为放咖啡被占用了的口袋里暖他自己冰凉的小手。朱一龙就躺在旁边听着，听他先说自己古板，保守，又说他妈都不管他干这干那。又说起自己没收他香烟的事儿，说他利用自己的外貌优势肆意收买他身边的人为自己所用，搞得他说话没人听。朱一龙就这么边看剧本边笑着安静的听着他的控诉。

他其实知道，白宇根本就不想喝咖啡。他若是想，刚刚就一起买了，他便就要只买一杯咖啡，还一定要是他不该喝的黑咖。他就是想看自己板着脸不纵容他的样子，想对自己明目张胆的发小脾气。他的小狐狸，有着许多他看在眼里的小心思却又假装无意。可他，却明明清楚却只能装成不明就里。

突然抬头看了一下，墨蓝色的天空中飘飘扬扬的，竟然下起了雪。


	3. 现在你得到想要的答案了

“啊？圣诞节？”

白宇兴冲冲跑进化妆间的时候，化妆师刚在朱一龙头上别了两个把刘海向两边分开的发卡。他一进来就热热闹闹的，带进了一团火似的。即使身上带着外面的寒气，可却把屋子里熏暖了。

已经进组快两个月了，却还不够让朱一龙慢热的性子完全放开。早起又疲惫，他让助理给化妆间的老师和其他有戏的演员们每人带了杯热饮打了招呼后，就安安静静的坐在位置上已经快半个小时了。除了剧组人员时不时地互相交流，这化妆间基本都是安静的。

白宇一进来就在门口把外套脱了才往里面走，坐在他身边的时候，已经感觉不到他身上带着的寒气了。朱一龙轻轻勾了勾嘴角，外憨内秀，心细如发，是他喜欢的小狐狸。他照顾人时候的心思从不说来邀功，其他人也可能不会觉察，但他看在眼里，记在心上。

“龙哥我刚在门口就听你们说，什么圣诞节？”白宇坐在他旁边的化妆台上，助理走过来给他递了隐形眼镜的盒子。

“她们说快要圣诞节了，但最近组里时间紧没假。”朱一龙扭头看了一下低着头认认真真用小手拧隐形眼镜盒盖子的白宇笑了出来，“你没洗手别直接戴隐形，脏不脏。”

“我怎么没洗手，我洗了手才出门的。”白宇抬眼，视线在人头上两个可爱的小夹子上留转了一圈才粗声粗气的反驳。

叫助理拿来消毒湿巾递给人才收回视线坐着让化妆老师继续在脸上涂抹。“我去年吃饭了，今年就可以不吃了？”

“这是一码事儿么？”白宇被人逗笑了，正巧化妆老师过来帮他在头发上别卡子。人物需要，他头发略长过眼睛，不卷烫的时候更是有些杂乱。看着镜子里的自己，他突然笑了一下。

“哥哥你看，我们俩现在同款造型。”

他叫的十分自然，好像是非常习惯的就从嘴顺溜出来的。朱一龙却兀自心重重的跳了一下，他甚至不敢知道周围人的反应，只能低着头侧耳听着。屋子里跟刚才明明是一样的安静，却足以让他觉得恐慌和心虚。

哥哥…是用来称呼比自己年长男性的标准称呼，明明不该有什么，可偏生他口中说出来如此的暧昧和故意。

“朱老师，抬下头。”化妆师轻轻拍了拍朱一龙的肩膀示意他抬头继续化妆，他才抬起头来，粉底遮盖过的脸上是看不出端倪的，可脖子和耳朵却已经完全的红透了。

他在镜子里偷偷看了一眼白宇，他头发上架着两个可笑的小卡子还像平常那样脑袋晃晃悠悠的没看自己，嘴角挂着一抹在朱一龙看来十分可恶的顽劣的坏笑。

 

————————————————

 

早上的时候刚下过一场小雪，S城天气湿冷，雪下了也是立不住的，落地很快就化成了水。化妆室到戏场还有段距离，白宇懒洋洋的，一出门就喊着要助理拿平衡车来。朱一龙在旁边看着他耍赖皮也是有点无奈。

“小白，地上太滑了。不然我们俩走去，边走边对一下戏。”

“龙哥，你知道这到片场多远吧，能累死我。”白宇裹紧了他那件拍戏专用红色半永久的棉袄在原地抖着腿，样子看上去别提多可怜了。“咋俩慢慢走没事儿的，能骑多快啊。”

看着人不耐寒的样子，在打量了一下这人精薄一层的单裤，他想说什么到嘴边却又咽了下去，只是面色却沉了下来，思量了一下只好妥协了。

两人在平衡车上慢慢悠悠的往片场去，因为时间还早，这条路上倒是没什么人。助理和工作人员被留在远远的落在后面，不一会这条路上竟只剩下他们两个，平衡车机械的声音格外的清晰。朱一龙突然不知道该说什么了，他似乎还在想着刚刚这人叫的一声哥哥。也不知道为什么就好像有魔力似的，在耳边绕啊绕的，惹的他不停的回想着出神。

就这么沉默无声了一会白宇突然打破了安静。

“龙哥，你看我能倒着骑。”

还没容他做出反应，就见刚刚在身边的人突然停住，然后突然向后滑过去。朱一龙赶紧停下自己的平衡车转身看过去，就见这人笑嘻嘻的向后磨蹭着，还对着自己张开手臂一脸得意，炫耀着他的小把戏。

本就雪天路滑，片场的破路又不十分平整。平衡车倒着行进本就费力，就见他平衡车的轮子突然在地上一块凹陷下去的土坑上硌了一下，白宇整个人重心不稳的向后仰过去。

朱一龙觉得自己的呼吸都停了，只能眼睁睁的看着这人在自己几步开外的地方危险的向后跌过去却无能为力。撇开平衡车像人冲过去，却见他向后仰了一下就猛的跳下平衡车晃晃悠悠的稳住了身体。他赶忙过去抓着人的手臂帮人稳住身子，上上下下的看了看。

“没事儿吧？”

他呼吸都变得急促了，心慌的厉害，情绪也不受控制似的起伏着，刚刚那一幕吓坏他了，无数平衡车事故的照片新闻飞快的掠过去。这么滑的路，他本就不该纵容着他骑，还倒着滑炫技，他怎么敢把自己的安危当玩笑做游戏，他怎么敢？

也被刚刚突然的重心不稳吓了一跳，不过现在两只脚都稳稳踩在地面上，他的惊吓很快就被面前这人惊慌担心的样子取悦安抚了，尴尬的摸摸鼻子。

“没事儿龙哥，我…！”白宇见人脸色慢慢不好怕是真吓到了，心里美滋滋的，刚想说点什么却被人抓着手腕扯到身边，还以为这人终于开窍要给自己一个安慰的拥抱；却没想到这人高扬起手臂在身后狠狠地揍了两下。

巴掌自上而下携着风狠狠的砸在臀上，隔了两秒才感受到火烧一般的钝痛。白宇又惊又羞，手指抓着人的胳膊，眼睛像四周环视生怕这暧昧又丢人的样子被别人看到。

“哥哥，你干嘛？”见周围没人，他才稍微放下心来，身后的疼痛即陌生又莫名的带着几分酥麻的感觉，白宇伸手悄悄的在背后蹭了蹭，想缓解这种感觉。他觉得自己的心忽忽悠悠的，不知道这人是什么意思。

朱一龙沉着脸色看了这人片刻，就着这靠近的姿势在人耳边低低的询问，“白宇，你别告诉我你是故意的。”

突然被人戳穿了心思，白宇怔在原地，低着头不敢抬起来。他突然觉得心跳的厉害，不知道这人这话到底什么意思。

他知道了？知道多少？他是在说刚刚的事儿，还是说他每一个故意而为，都存了别的小心思。

他…是否和自己存了一样的心思…

朱一龙见人的反应就已经知道答案了，气恼这人总是用自己来不断挑战自己，以前的小事儿也就算了，现在居然要用安危来试探自己是否对他存着不同的心思。

朱一龙自我挣扎的时间很短，突然叹了一口气，就像是跟谁谈判纠缠了很久终于妥协了。拨开人在身后磨蹭的手，在刚刚挨过打的臀上不轻不重的拍了两下。

“故意惹我生气，现在你得到你想要的答案了么？”

猛然抬头看过去，朱一龙的眸子亮晶晶的，蓄满了温柔和淡淡的情意。白宇也在他眼眸的倒影里，看到了自己。

**Author's Note:**

> 发展快，文笔稀碎预警，话废话密预警  
> 没有感情过度，心理描写像老太太的裹脚布
> 
>  
> 
> 🌟希望我不是一个人在舞，孤独患者渴望回应，就算不评论交流，也渴望


End file.
